To You
by Uchiha Miharu
Summary: Sasuke sakit jantung sejak kecil. Sakura adalah putri dari Dokter yang merawat Sasuke. Mereka menjalin cinta dan menjadi sepasang kekasih... Walau jantung Sasuke suatu saat nanti akan berhenti berdetak, Sakura akan tetap memberinya semangat dan kasih sayang layaknya sepasang kekasih yang abadi/RnR Please :)
1. Chapter 1

**To You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!: Typi(s), geje, OOC, AU, dsb**

**Author: Uchiha Miharu**

**Genre: Romance & Tragedy**

**Rating: T**

**.**

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

_Kehidupan cintaku memiliki batas waktu . . . Hal ini jauh lebih pendek daripada yang lain. Jadi aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Aku harus bersinar terang, seperti kembang api di langit musim panas._

.

.

.

Di usianya yang ke delapan tahun, Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui kalau dirinya memiliki kelainan jantung. Sasuke belum benar-benar mengerti arti "Mati" yang dikatakan oleh Dokternya, Dr. Tsunade. Yang ia tahu, kalau sejak saat ini ia harus banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Belum lagi dengan berbagai pengobatan yang harus ia jalani yang membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bergerak.

Untungnya Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang usianya sebaya dengannya, namanya Haruno Sakura. Sakura adalah putri tunggal Dr. Tsunade. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, Sakura sering ikut ibunya ke rumah sakit. Pertemuan mereka inilah yang akan menjadi awal cerita.

.

.

.

Sakura kecil sedang bermain di rerumputan dekat rumah sakit. Saat itu Sasuke yang sudah diijinkan keluar dari ruang perawatannya, kemudian mendekat ke tempat Sakura berada.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tegur Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar seseorang mendekat menghentikan kegiatannya, "Apa kau tidak tahu? Jika aku membuat permohonan pada dewa empat daun semanggi, maka itu akan menjadi kenyataan." Sakura kembali menekuni kegiatannya mencari daun semanggi berkelopak empat.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya," Komentar Sasuke. "Hei, apa yang akan kau minta kalau aku menemukan daun semanggi berkelopak empat?"

"Diamlah! Aku benci bisa bermain denganmu," Balas Sakura.

"Aku . . . aku ingin meminta, untuk menjadi astronot saat dewasa nanti. Kemudian, aku akan menikah dengan Sakura-chan," Sasuke berkata masih sambil mencari-cari daun semanggi berkelopak empat. Sedangkan Sakura masih terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ah, Sakura-chan aku menemukannya!" Ucap Sasuke girang.

Sakura yang tidak kalah girang langsung mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia berlutut di depan daun semanggi berkelopak empat itu, "Dewa daun semanggi, tolong selamatkan Sasuke. Jangan biarkan Sasuke mati, biarkan kami bersama! Aku mohon! Aku mohon! Aku mohon!" Pinta Sakura, sambil menangis.

Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat Sakura menangis mendekatinya. Ia berniat menghibur Sakura. Dan Sasuke kecil . . . mencium bibir Sakura.

_Sakura-chan, pada saat itu aku tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang dimaksud benar-benar mati._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dokter Tsunade berniat membangunkan putrinya. Tapi betapa kagetnya Dokter Tsunade kerena Sakura putri kecilnya itu merusak tirai jendela hanya untuk membuat gaun pengantin.

"Sakura?!"

"Aku senang sekali, Sasuke melamarku!" Jawab Sakura girang.

.

.

.

Sasuke kecil duduk di salah satu taman rumah sakit. Kali ini ia tidak bersama Sakura. Sekelompok anak sedang bermain sepak bola di depan Sasuke. Ketika bola itu jatuh di dekat Sasuke, ia mengambilnya. Sasuke tersenyum memandangi benda bundar itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah!" Ucap seorang suster yang mendorong ranjang Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Dokter Tsunade mendekat.

"Sasuke bermain bola," Jawab si suster.

"Apa?! Bukankah ia tahu kalau itu dilarang?" Dokter Tsunade bersama perawat yang lain lalu memberikan pertolongan pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian . . .

"Bagaimana keadaanku?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah beranjak remaja.

"Keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Semuanya stabil. Tapi ingat, jangan langgar pantanganmu," Pesan Dokter Tsunade selesai memeriksa Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melanggar pantangan dan selalu minum obatku. See ya," Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Dokter Tsunade.

Dokter Tsunade memandangi pasiennya satu itu. Ia mendesah pelan, "Dia sudah besar huh?"

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia melewati sebuah kuil dan taman. Sasuke berhenti sejenak memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya sedang bersandar di pagar sambil memasang headset di telinga.

Sasuke mendekat dan menegurnya. Ternyata gadis itu adalah Sakura kecil yang telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis cantik. Sasuke dan Sakura pulang bersama. Sepertinya mereka telah benar-benar menjalin cinta dan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sesampainya di sekolah, sewaktu mata pelajaran di mulai, bukannya mengikuti pelajaran, Sakura malah asyik menggambar kartun di buku tulisnya. Sakura benar-benar malas.

"Ya kau Sakura, coba terjemahkan kalimat di papan tulis ini," Pinta sang sensei.

Sakura kaget. Ia pun langsung berdiri. Tapi karena memang sejak tadi ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya, "Sasuke-kun, tolong aku," Pintanya.

Sasuke yang tidak tega akhirnya membantu Sakura. Ia menerjemahkan kalimat berbahasa Inggris di papan tulis dan mengatakannya dengan berbisik pada Sakura. Dan Sakura. . . atas bantuan Sasuke ia berhasil menjawab pertanyaan sang sensei.

"Bagus Sasuke. Kalimat ini memang tidak mudah. Karena akan diajarkan lagi nanti di SMA. Dan kau Sakura, berhentilah mengandalkan Sasuke, kau mengerti?" Puji sensei yang sekaligus menjatuhkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mendesah kesal atas peringatan senseinya itu. Sementara Sasuke, tersenyum kecil sambil memandang ke arah Sakura.

.

.

.

Jam olahraga . . .

Selain cantik, Sakura juga ternyata cukup baik dalam olahraga. Ia bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Berkali-kali juga ia berhasil mencetak angka dan membuat timnya kemudian memenangkan pertandingan. Sakura menjadi salah satu pusat perhatian banyak siswa laki-laki.

Sementara Sasuke? Ia tetap tidak diijinkan melakukan kegiatan berat. Bahkan termasuk olahraga. Akhirnya selama jam olahraga Sasuke hanya duduk sambil menonton. Ia begitu kagum dengan Sakura yang tengah mendrible bola dan hendak menembakkannya ke ring.

Selepas jam olahraga, anak-anak keluar dari gedung olahraga. Sakura dan teman-teman wanitanya yang lain tengah berjalan hendak menuju ruang ganti ketika beberapa anak laki-laki iseng mendekatinya.

Dan . . . Byurrr ! Anak-anak iseng itu menyiram Sakura dengan seember air.

"Maaf, kami tidak sengaja," Ucap si anak laki-laki nakal itu kemudian.

"Ah ya, maaf. Ooooh lihat, warnanya pink!" seru yang lain.

Sakura kaget dengan kejutan tidak sengaja itu. Ketika sadar apa yang dimaksud ketiga anak nakal tadi, spontan Sakura menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan dan berjongkok. Mukanya merah padam menahan geram sekaligus malu.

Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu mendekat dan memberikan jasnya kepada Sakura yang masih jongkok melindungi tubuhnya. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke kemudian memukuli anak-anak yang tadi mengerjai Sakura. Sementara itu anak-anak lain hanya memandangi mereka tanpa berani melerai. Akhirnya Sakura yang turun tangan melerai mereka.

Karena perkelahian tadi, Sasuke harus beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Ia ditemani Sakura. Sakura protes kalau hal yang tadi dilakukan Sasuke seperti bunuh diri.

"Kau kan pacarku. Tapi kenapa malah mereka yang pertama melihatnya? Seharusnya kan aku," Ucap Sasuke, sambil merajuk.

Mulanya Sakura bingung, tapi kemudian ia paham maksud Sasuke. "Biaklah, aku akan membirkan kau menjadi yang pertama," Ucapnya sambil menutup tirai ruang kesehatan.

"Tapi kau harus janji, tidak akan bersikap konyol seperti tadi lagi," Sakura kemudian melepas jas Sasuke yang sejak tadi dikenakannya. Perlahan ia menarik kaosnya ke atas.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu. Ini . . . Sakit, tapi tidak seperti serangan jantung," Ucap Sasuke lagi, sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak jadi. Ini hanya akan menjadi kebahagiaan yang membunuh," Sakura mengurungkan niatnya melepas kaos atasnya lalu berlari. Sasuke kemudian mengejar Sakura yang beranjak dari ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

"Nilai-nilaimu memuaskan, kau bisa mendaftar di sekolah manapun yang kau suka. Jadi kau akan mendaftar di SMA Shido?" Tanya senseinya.

"Iya," Sasuke menjawab mantap.

"Apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan orang tuamu?" Tanya sensei lagi.

"Itu akan kulakukan."

Sepulang sekolah, setelah bebicang sebentar dengan senseinya, Sasuke menceritakan rencanya pada kedua orang tuanya. Kontan saja mereka berdua kaget dan melarang Sasuke pergi. Tapi Sasuke berkeras untuk pergi. Ia ingin menikmati masa mudanya yang singkat itu.

Ibu Sasuke mendatangi rumah Sakura. Ia berpikir kalau Sasuke ingin masuk SMA Shido karena Sakura.

"Jadi dia akan pergi? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan untuk anak yang prestasinya seperti aku ini, SMA Shido tidak mungkin . . . " Ucapan Sakura menggantung.

Di kelas, gantian Sasuke yang memancing-mancing Sakura . Ia ingin tahu kemana nantinya Sakura akan melanjutkan sekolah. Tapi Sakura mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan melanjutkan Sakolahnya. Saskura pura-pura tidak bertanya dan tidak tahu kemana Sasuke akan melanjutkan selepas SMP ini.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Sekilas info:** **Daun semanggi umumnya berkelopak tiga, kelopak empat sangat jarang ditemui. Karena itulah daun semanggi berkelopak empat istimewa.**

**A/N: Arigatou sudah mau membaca FF ini :3 , oya FF ini terinspirasi dari J-Drama. Ada yang tahu? Saya habis nonton J-Drama di **_**Celestial Movies :3 , Drama bagus banget lho, dan berhasil bikin saya menangis T.T, setelah menonton Drama ini saya saja berpikir kalau J-Drama ini sangat cocok untuk dijadikan FF SasuSaku :D **_

_**Oya, masalah Sasuke ingin bersekolah di SMA Shido itu, karena Sasuke ingin menjauhi Sakura. Sasuke tidak mau membuat Sakura sedih kalau saja dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Makanya Sasuke bersekolah ke SMA Shido supaya Sakura tidak bertemu Sasuke lagi dan Sakura akan melupakan Sasuke. Sehingga Sasuke berpikir, kalau Sakura akan melupakanya, maka Sakura tidak akan sedih kalau Sasuke sudah pergi T.T**_

_**Review ya :3 , hargai Miharu dong yang susah-susah bikin FF ini :3 ***_**P**_**uppy eyes***_

_**1 Review sangat berarti bagi Miharu yang masih di bilang **__**Newbie**__** ini :3**_

_**Salam,**_

_**Uchiha Miharu**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hari kelulusan . . .

Sasuke merayakan kelulusan ditemani kedua orang tuanya. Sementara Sakura, ia sendirian karena ibunya masih sibuk di rumah sakit. Sakura bergegas pulang bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sementara itu Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana setelah ini?" Tegur Sasuke.

"Mungkin aku akan pergi kerja di atas perahu dan memancing di laut," Jawab Sakura santai.

"Kau tahu, itu tidak realistis!" Protes Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa rencana kamu?" Desak Sasuke lagi.

"Aku akan pulang."

"Tidak, maksudku dari sekarang."

"Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu. Bye," Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak sanggup untuk memberitahu kamu selamat tinggal. Jadi aku bertindak seperti pengecut," Sasuke bergumam sendiri melepas kepergian Sakura kali ini.

Di rumah pun, ternyata Sasuke belum benar-benar rela berpisah dengan Sakura. Ia memandangi foto-foto saat ia bersama Sakura.

.

.

.

**To You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh dalam FF ini punya "Masashi Kishimoto", sedangkan FF ini terinspirasi dari **"**Takehiko Shinjo" ^^**

**Warning!: Typo(s), geje, OOC, AU, dsb.**

Author: Uchiha Miharu

Genre: **Romance & Tragedy**

Rating: T

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Setelah hari kelulusan, hari pertama sebagai siswa SMA pun tiba. Sasuke ingin berangkat sendiri ke sekolah barunya, tapi orangtuanya berkeras untuk mengantarkannya. Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan membiarkan kedua orang tuanya itu mengantarnya.

Setelah sampai di sekolah barunya, Sasuke langsung memasuki area sekolah barunya itu. Setalah itu, dia diberitahukan kalau ada acara untuk siswa-siswi yang baru di sekolah ini.

Acara pertama adalah pengarahan dari pihak sekolah. Waktu berjalan perlahan, apalagi ketika kepala sekolah memberikan pidato penyambutan. Berkali-kali Sasuke menguap menahan kantuknya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ternyata tidak ada satupun teman yang ia kenal. Acara selanjutnya adalah sambutan perwakilan siswa baru. Dan ternyata diwakili oleh siswa dengan ujian masuk terbaik tahun ini . . . Haruno Sakura. Setelah mengetahui siswa yang memiliki nilai tertinggi itu, Sasuke kaget bukan main. Apalagi saat ia melihat gadis yang ia kenal itu berjalan dengan tenang menuju podium.

Sakura berdiri di podium, lalu melihat sekeliling. Ia mencari Sasuke,.

"Sasuke! Kamu kaget, kan? Kamu tidak dapat menyingkirkan aku dulu! Aku belajar begitu keras! Sepuluh tutor datang untuk membantu aku belajar! Sekarang lihat aku. Aku lulus dengan nilai tertinggi, tapi kamu . . . hanya siswa biasa. Kau bukan Sasuke! Beraninya kau meremehkan aku! Kau pikir aku tidak akan bisa memasuki sekolah ini, walaupun dulunya aku bisa dibilang bodoh sewaktu SMP, tetapi aku bisa berubahkan, dan aku sudah membuktikanya kepadamu, Sasuke!" bukannya memberikan pidato sambutan, Sakura malah mencerca Sasuke di hadapan seisi sekolah.

"Aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu!" Sasuke yang tidak terima akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku! Aku tidak bercita-cita masuk SMA. Aku ingin belajar memasak dan hal-hal lain untuk menjadi wanita. Aku akan menunggu hingga usiamu 18 tahun. Apa kau lupa janji kita sewaktu masih kecil?!" Sakura masih saja terus menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Sasuke.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun, apa kamu lapar?" Tanya Sakura kecil kepada Sasuke kecil.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku memang lapar Saku-chan," Jawab Sasuke kecil sambil memegangi perutnya yang ingin di isi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memasak ramen instant untukmu, tunggu sebentar ne Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura kecil sambil memasuk ke dapur, untuk membuat ramen instant.

Setelah menunggu terlalu lama, Sasuke heran kenapa Sakura belum saja keluar dari dapur. Karena penasaran, Sasuke memasuki dapur. Tapi apa yang di lihat, dia malah melihat Sakura yang kurang mengerti untuk memasak ramen instant, Sakura hanya bingung sambil terus membaca cara memasak yang sudah terletak di kemasan ramen instant itu. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya, dan langsung menegur Sakura.

"Saku-chan, kalau tidak bisa membuatnya tidak usah dibuat, aku sudah tidak lapar lagi sekarang," Dusta Sasuke kecil, padahal perutnya sudah berbunyi.

"Ano-etooo... Aish! Aku sangat bodoh dalam hal seperti ini, gomenasai Sasuke-kun, aku berjanji akan belajar memasak dengan okaasan, sehingga kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti aku bisa memasak makan yang sangat enak kepadamu," Kata Sakura kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, akan aku pegang janjimu itu," Kata Sasuke lagi, walupun perutnya sudah sangat lapar.

**End Flashback**

Karena sudah melampaui batas, akhirnya pihak sekolah memaksa Sakura untuk turun dari podium. Mereka menyeret Sakura yang memberontak tidak mau diajak turun dari podium.

Akibat peristiwa ini, seisi sekolah tahu hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan ketika di luar kelas pun, Sakura masih saja terus lengket kepada Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke kesal dengan ulah Sakura. Tapi sekeras apapun Sasuke menolak, itu malah membuat Sakura semakin lengket padanya.

.

.

.

SMA Shido adalah SMA dengan asrama untuk putra dan putri. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tinggal di asrama masing-masing. Sasuke sekamar dengan temannya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura sekamar dengan Yamanaka Ino.

Kehidupan sekolah dimulai. Selain sekolah, anak-anak juga disibukkan dengan berbagai aktivitas di luar kelas. Sakura mengikuti klub panahan Jepang. Dengan lincah dan tenang, Sakura melepas anak panah dan tepat mengeni sasaran.

Tanpa diketahui, Sasuke dan Naruto ternyata melihatnya dari luar pagar tempat latihan. Naruto memuji Sakura yang tampak trampil dan cantik dengan pakaiannya.

"Dia sebenarnya berbakat. Tapi selama ini dia sudah membuang-buang waktu untuk terus saja membuntutiku," Komentar Sasuke.

Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke dan temannya memperhatikan ia dari luar tempat latihan. Tanpa ragu, Sakura langsung mengumbar senyumnya dan bertingkah. Akibatnya ia ditegur oleh seniornya agar tidak mengganggu latihan. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ulah Sakura.

.

.

.

Hari ini jadwal Sasuke untuk control di rumah sakit. Seperti biasa, ia ditemani Sakura. Tapi ketika diperiksa, hanya tinggal Dokter Tsunade dan Sasuke di ruangan.

"Dokter, Aku punya pertanyaan. Berapa banyak latihan atau sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Dokternya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dokter Tsunade bertanya balik.

"Dapatkah Aku melakukan olahraga yang tidak memerlukan berlari? Sebagai contoh ... panahan Jepang."

"Panahan?" Dokter Tsunade tampak berpikir.

"Atau ciuman pendek, atau ciuman panjang, atau ..." Kata Sasuke.

"Cukup!" Potong Dokter Tsunade, karena tidak mau mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Sasuke yang sempat terputus karena dirinya.

Dokter Tsunade keget dengan pertanyaan pasien di depannya itu, apalagi usianya baru 16 tahun. Bahkan pensil di tangannya pun sampai patah. Hampir Dokter Tsunade melayangkan pukulan ke arah Sasuke, tapi diurungkannya hal itu, karena dia berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Kamu berencana melakukan dengan siapa?"

"Oh, Aku tidak bermaksud dengan Sakura. Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan putrimu. Aku bertanya karena aku tidak paham," Ucap Sasuke polos.

"Itu tergantung, tetapi bisa cukup berat. Bukan sebagai Ibu, tapi sebagai Dokter, Aku tidak akan merekomendasikan hal ini," Ucap Dokter Tsunade kemudian.

"Aku rasa begitu. Seorang pria yang tidak bisa berhubungan tidak bisa menikah dengan siapa pun," Sasuke bergumam pelan. Ia kemudian beranjak pergi setelah pamit dengan Dokter Tsunade.

Sementara Doketer Tsunade melihat kepergian Sasuke dengan sedih. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak itu, masa depannya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari ruang periksa. Tidak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan teman kecilnya sesama penderita kelainan jantung, Hinata. Hinata dan Sasuke mengobrol di taman tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Ternyata Hinata harus kembali ke rumah sakit karena sekarang usianya hampir 20 tahun. Ia masih menunggu donor jantung. Sementara Sasuke dan Hinata mengobrol dengan akrab, Sakura memisahkan diri. Ia tampak sangat cemburu pada Hinata.

"Kalian sudah jadian rupanya," Kata Hinata, sambil memulai pembicaraan kepada Sasuke.

"Ya begitulah," Jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

"Aku sangat iri dengan kalian berdua, karena kalian berdua masih sempat untuk memandu kasih," kata Hinata lagi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kamu masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan seorang kekasih," Kata Sasuke kapada Hinata, yang sudah terlihat putus asa.

"Mungkin itu akan terjadi, tetapi aku masih sangat ragu, mana ada orang menyukaiku karena kondisi aku seperti ini."

"Aku bilang jangan berkata seperti itu!" Kata Sasuke lagi, dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Mendengar itu Hinata hanya diam, dia tidak berani berbicara lagi. Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk kabur dari arah pembicaraan ini, dia beralasan kalau dia akan ada pemeriksaan. Sasuke hanya mengangukan kepalanya, dan langsung berpamitan pergi.

.

.

.

Di lain kesempatan, Sasuke kembali membolos dari sekolah. Ia pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi bukan untuk control. Sasuke menemui Hinata. Sasuke juga membawakan sebuket bunga untuk Hinata. Keduanya merasa dekat karena senasib, memiliki kelainan jantung dan bertahan hidup hanya untuk menunggu adanya donor jantung.

Sementara di sekolah, Sakura kesal karena Sasuke membolos. Sakura keluar kelas dan ternyata ditabrak oleh teman seangkatannya yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara.

"Maaf. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu Haruno Sakura kan? Aku Sabaku No Gaara . Senang sekali bertemu dengan kamu. Putri, mari kita bersama-sama menikmati kehidupan sekolah," Gaara melancarkan rayuannya pada Sakura.

Adegan ini menarik perhatian anak-anak yang sedang lewat di lorong sekolah. apalagi Gaara adalah salah satu siswa populer yang menjadi incaran banyak anak perempuan. Tapi Sakura tidak tertarik dengan rayuan Gaara. Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berlutut di lorong sekolah diiringi tatapan tidak suka dari anak-anak yang lain.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru kembali ke asrama pada malam hari. Ternyata ia bertemu Gaara yang tengah dijenguk oleh ibunya. Tadinya Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan, sampai Gaara mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku mendengar kamu memiliki gangguan jantung. Sejak kapan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Siapa kau? Pergilah, jangan ikut campur urusanku," Ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi.

Tapi Gaara menahannnya dan mengajaknya bicara, "Aku pernah tahu seseorang yang mengalami kondisi yang sama denganmu. Orang itu meninggal. Dia terus menunggu donor, seperti kamu mungkin, tetapi tidak berhasil dan dia meninggal. Dia adalah ayahku. Sekarat dari penyakit jantung langka."

"Aku tidak tertarik pada orang mati," Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Aku tidak membahas hal itu. Ibuku, yang ditinggalkannya masih terus merindukannya sampai sekarang. Dan sekarang, cewek yang aku sukai ternyata punya pacar orang yang memiliki penyakit sama dengan ayahku. Bila kamu meninggal, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti menangis. Jadi untuk mencegah hal itu, lebih baik lepaskan dia sekarang. Alasanmu datang ke sekolah ini, untuk putus dengannya kan? Jadi lakukan saja," Ucap Gaara sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke memikirkan ucapan Gaara. Dulu ia ingin sekolah ke SMA Kou pun dengan alasan yang sama, ingin putus dengan Sakura. Tapi ternyata Sakura terus mengikutinya.

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke memandangi Gaara yang lincah berlari di lapangan dan menjadi favorit gadis-gadis. Sasuke miris melihat pemandangan itu dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Di hari lain Sasuke kembali membolos sekolah. Ia kepergok Sakura ketika akan melompati pagar. Sakura mengingatkannya kalau ia akan melapor pada sekolah. Tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan tetap pergi. Ternyata Sasuke kembali menemui Hinata di rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung bertemu dengan Hinata.

Hinata yang sendari tadi hanya diam di kamarnya terkejut melihat Sasuke yang kemabali lagi kesini untuk menjenguknya.

Setalah sampai, Sasuke langsung saja masuk ke kamar Hinata. Sasuke hanya diam. Sampai Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Kamu sangat beruntung memiliki seorang gadis cantik di sisi kamu. Aku tidak punya siapa pun. Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan pada usia ini. Jika Aku mendapatkan transplantasi jantung, aku akan mendapatkan bekas luka yang lebih besar di dadaku dan tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin melihat itu. Aku tidak akan pernah merasakan suatu hubungan . . . " Hinata mulai berbicara.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Tidak penting, kamu benar-benar cantik, Hinata" Kata Sasuke yang mencoba menghibur Hinata.

"Sasuke, maukah kau menciumku? Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, jadi aku tidak pernah mencium. Aku . . . tidak ingin mati seperti itu," Kata Hinata sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mendekati Sasuke. Hinata pun mencium Sasuke, ciuman yang tidak bisa ditolak Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam membiarkan Hinata menciumnya, tanpa membalasnya.

"Aku malu untuk mengatakannya, itu tadi ciuman pertamaku," Kata Hinata malu-malu.

.

.

.

Setalah menjenuk Hinata dan melakukan itu tadi, Sasuke kembali ke sekolah. Ia merenung sendiri di menara astronomi. Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Sakura, tapi sekaligus tidak tega pada Hinata yang bernasib lebih buruk darinya. Sakura yang tidak sengaja melihat kedatangan Sasuke menyusulnya ke menara astronomi.

"Apakah kamu di rumah sakit sepanjang hari?" Selidik Sakura.

"Ya, dengan Hinata," Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sebelum memulai kembali kalimatnya.

"Hinata dan aku . . . kami berciuman. Aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Dan . . . "

"Bodoh! Hanya karena dia cantik kau . . . " Sakura menahan geram atas pengakuan Sasuke.

"Bukan itu alasannya," Potong Sasuke cepat. "Dia bilang tidak ingin mati. Dia masih menunggu untuk transplantasi. Aku tidak tega membiarkannya seperti itu."

"Ternyata kau seperti itu . . . " Ucap Sakura semakin kesal.

"Kalau begitu, ayo putus," Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, meresa tidak rela harus mengakhiri hubunganya bersama Sakura, hanya karena alasan tertentu.

**TBC**

**A/N: Baru kemarin bikin chapter 1, Miharu langsung update chapter 2 sekarang :D, karena mood Miharu lagi baik aja gitu, jadi langsung update deh :3**

**Arigatou ne, yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan review FF ini :3**

**Balasan REVIEW**

**Genbenlicious****: Betul banget :D, oya arigatou atas saranya :3, saya sudah kasih ****Disclaimer kok :3 , jangan lupa baca FF ini dan review lagi yah :3 *Ditendang~***

**Anna-Chan28****: Nih udah update petir B) , tinggal dinikmati aja :D , arigatou ne :D**

**desypramitha26****: Aku juga nggak mau T.T *Ikutansedih* Arigatou udah review dan baca FF ini :D , jangan lupa baca dan review lagi yah B)**

**Chapter depan akan saya usahakan untuk update kilat lagi :D , tinggal menuggu respon para pembaca aja, kalau responya baik dan membangun, saya akan update kilat :3**

**Okeh, cuma itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~ :3**

**Salam,**

**Uchiha Miharu**


End file.
